In general, a refrigerator is a device for storing food at a low temperature by using a refrigerating cycle having a compressor, a condenser, an expansion device, and an evaporator or a thermoelectric module.
The refrigerator may have storage chambers, such as a freezing chamber and a refrigerating chamber, formed therein, which may be opened/closed by doors.
The refrigerator may have a water tank mounted thereto for storage of water, for supplying water to an ice maker and the like.